lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Gallery
|-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1110.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1112.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1118.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1125.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1133.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1135.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1137.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1148.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1150.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1152.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1157.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1160.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1167.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1171.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1178.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1180.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1183.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1187.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1195.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1199.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1207.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1213.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1220.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1228.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1233.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1235.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1238.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1248.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1252.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1257.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1270.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1273.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1282.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1284.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1291.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1308.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1315.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1319.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1328.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1332.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1342.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1351.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1355.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1361.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1370.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1373.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1381.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1382.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1387.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1392.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1401.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1408.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1414.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1421.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1432.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1441.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1446.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1449.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1452.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1453.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1463.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1472.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1475.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1529.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1564.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1612.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1682.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2459.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2477.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2484.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2486.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2582.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2607.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2834.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2866.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3002.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3045.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3150.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3152.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3156.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3165.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3166.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3177.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3808.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3818.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3821.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3948.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3956.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3981.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3995.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4009.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4080.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4083.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4101.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4110.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4131.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4151.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4181.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4189.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4200.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4203.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4205.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4207.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4215.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4217.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4227.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4236.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4276.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4302.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4312.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4355.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4369.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4405.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4417.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4440.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4465.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4470.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4472.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4476.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4705.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4713.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4717.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4722.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4732.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4735.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4741.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4746.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4753.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4783.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4793.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4796.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4800.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4807.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4816.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4819.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4822.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4831.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4838.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4844.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4854.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4856.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4859.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4863.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4876.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4880.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4903.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4908.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4942.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4961.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4987.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4991.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5006.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5009.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5022.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5030.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5034.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5042.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5045.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5049.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5072.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5079.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5087.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5091.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5095.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5103.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5111.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5127.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5142.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5151.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5158.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5163.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5168.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5171.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5175.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5181.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5188.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5194.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5200.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5208.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5220.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5234.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5247.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5256.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5266.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5282.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5286.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5298.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5319.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5333.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5350.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5457.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5464.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5469.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5473.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5477.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5488.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5499.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5503.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5508.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5510.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5515.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5520.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5524.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5525.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5529.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5530.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5539.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5546.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5558.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5561.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5567.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5574.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5581.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5586.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5589.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5603.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5619.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5657.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5661.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5664.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5676.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5681.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5685.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5702.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5704.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5728.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5734.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5736.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5740.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5744.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5756.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5759.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5789.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5796.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5806.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5820.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5836.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5844.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5848.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5849.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5858.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5904.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5909.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5913.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5916.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5923.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5927.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5933.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5952.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5959.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5972.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5976.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5990.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5991.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5997.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6003.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6013.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6048.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6053.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6059.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6065.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6068.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6073.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6081.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6086.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6093.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6099.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6104.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6107.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6111.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6120.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6142.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6153.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6158.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6162.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6167.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6174.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6189.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6197.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6201.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6212.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6218.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6228.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6239.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6245.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6258.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6260.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6270.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6282.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6283.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6285.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6343.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6428.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6434.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6440.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6441.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6447.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6577.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6582.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6584.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6590.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6596.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6601.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6605.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6618.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6630.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6638.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6644.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6648.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6650.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6655.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6659.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6661.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6747.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6751.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6780.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6784.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6787.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6794.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6807.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6822.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6828.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6838.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6843.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6872.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6890.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6894.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6915.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6921.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6928.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6935.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6943.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6951.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6968.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6972.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6976.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6999.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7045.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7052.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7061.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7075.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7088.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7117.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7123.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7498.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7505.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7509.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7519.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7522.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7544.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7552.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7559.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7562.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7577.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7578.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7581.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7583.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7588.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7595.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7611.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7628.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7658.png CuteKiaraKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara KovuHappy.png Kovu and Kiara play.png One.png|"Hey, look...we are one." Kiarathinking-kovudaydreamin.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together...and start a pride all our own!" Kovu skeptical.png|Kovu is skeptical FlashSkok.png|Kovu and Kiara leap during a flash of lightning Battlestopped.png|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle Standup.png|Kovu stands up to his mother KiarasRightVitani.png Sigh.png|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death Togetheragain.png|Kovu and Kiara reunite Accepteed.png|Kovu is accepted by Simba KiaraOutlandernose.png|Kovu and his mate smiling at Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8791.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8861.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8866.png End1.png|Kovu and his family Lionesses Bow.png All Together.png Lions' backs.png Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Kovu roars alongside his new family BookEnds.png|Kovu at the end of the film The Lion King II Simba 39 s Pride.png|Kovu with his mate and Simba and Nala |-|The Lion Guard= 2016-11-12-21_32_03.png 2016-11-12-21_32_06.png 2016-11-12-21_32_10.png 2016-11-12-21_32_20.png 2016-11-12-21_32_26.png 2016-11-12-21_32_37.png 2016-11-12-21_32_44.png 2016-11-12-21_32_50.png 2016-11-12-21_32_52.png 2016-11-12-21_32_58.png 2016-11-12-21_33_02.png 2016-11-12-21_33_05.png 2016-11-12-21_33_09.png 2016-11-12-21_33_13.png 2016-11-12-21_33_21.png 2016-11-12-21_33_24.png 2016-11-12-21_33_57.png 2016-11-12-21_34_00.png 2016-11-12-21_34_24.png 2016-11-12-21_34_37.png 2016-11-12-21_34_44.png 2016-11-12-21_35_18.png 2016-11-12-21_35_19.png 2016-11-12-21_35_26.png 2016-11-12-21_35_27.png 2016-11-12-21_35_35.png 2016-11-12-21_36_18.png 2016-11-12-21_36_24.png 2016-11-12-21_36_28.png 2016-11-12-21_36_29.png 2016-11-12-21_36_30.png 2016-11-12-21_40_07.png 2016-11-12-21_40_34.png 2016-11-12-21_40_45.png 2016-11-12-21_40_51.png 2016-11-12-21_40_53.png 2016-11-12-21_43_15.png 2016-11-12-21_43_23.png Kovu defends Jasiri.png 2016-11-12-21_43_30.png 2016-11-12-21_43_35.png 2016-11-12-21_43_39.png 2016-11-12-21_43_58.png 2016-11-12-21_45_22.png 2016-11-12-21_45_23.png 2016-11-12-21_45_31.png 2016-11-12-21_45_36.png 2016-11-12-21_45_54.png 2016-11-12-21_46_00.png 2016-11-12-21_46_02.png 2016-11-12-21_46_24.png 2016-11-12-21_46_44.png 2016-11-12-21_46_52.png 2016-11-12-21_46_56.png 2016-11-12-21_47_18.png 2016-11-12-21_47_33.png 2016-11-12-21_47_34.png 2016-11-12-21_47_42.png 2016-11-12-21_47_45.png 2016-11-12-21_47_49.png |-|Other Media= pTRU1-13138642reg.jpg|An official Kovu plush VHS - Kovu.png|Kovu as seen on the back of the VHS cover of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride October23rd.png |-|Concepts= The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg Adultkovumodelsheet.png|Concept artwork of Kovu KiaraKovuConcept.png|Concept artwork of Nunka (Kovu) and Aisha (Kiara) ConceptOfNunkaASaCub1.png KiaraAttckingKovuScriming.png Early-kovu.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries